Screwball
Description Screwball is an earth pony with purple and white mane and a purple skin tone. She appears canonically as an anomaly pony in a background of pure chaos imposed by Discord, in the second season premiere of MLP:FiM. The fandom has adopted Screwball as the daughter of Discord, as shown in the fanfic Daughter of Discord, whose daughter is with Fluttershy, and Screwball possesses the chaotic magical powers of his father, but the kindness and serenity of his mother. Her best friend is Dinky, daughter of Derpy Hooves, who were born on the same day and in the same hospital, and are so close that they're almost sisters. Screwball is a pony who has good intentions and is quite kind, but she sometimes loses emotional control, and with it also of her chaos powers, which ends up causing havoc that she didn't want, but deep down she's a good person . She's playing hide and seek with his father Discord, and to win, she has to hit him with a candy cane bat; but of course, his father is the Lord of Chaos himself, so it wont be easy for Screwball to find him in the world of mercenaries. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You teleport to a random player, disco mode turns on, gravity decreases and everyone rolls the dice, gaining a random effect. You can only receive positive effects. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Screwball is one of the few bosses that is able to double jump. The other ones being Spitfire, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash and her Wonderbolt version. Battle Strategies Battling as Screwball Battling against Screwball Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Doopliss Battle - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Browser Battle - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time [OST] Quotes "Nuts? I'm not nuts, I'm Screwball!" - Intro Sound - Super Jump [https://youtu.be/fOmFdMXQaK8 Mr. Patch - Banjo-Tooie (High Pitched Ver.)] - Rage Giggle - Killing Spree "What are you?" - After Killing Spy "Want some chocolate milk?" - Last Man Standing "Am I...evil?" - Defeat "I'm not bad, I'm just screwy." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses